Promises
by OnlyinNYC
Summary: What if you love your best friend, then one day you realize that you are in love with your best friend? Another problem, he doesn't even notice you. Nalex love story.
1. Chapter 1: Ugly Me

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story and my first to story to be published. Sorry if there are wrong grammar and wrong punctuation marks there. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROMISES: A NALEX LOVE STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE: UGLY ME**

**ALEX'S POV:**

What if you love your best friend, then one day you'll realize that you do not love your best friend like a best friend but you are in love with him? Another problem, he doesn't even notice you. He thinks that everything you're doing is 'friendly', you'd wish that one day he'd wake up and return your love back. I know typical story right? Sounds cliché. Best friend in love with another and the other best friend is oblivious, yadda yadda. But this story is not one of those stories that everyone gets a happy ending. When I say happy ending, I mean that I don't get one; my dream of a happy ending is that Nate and I will be together at the end. The best friend which is moi, Alex Russo, is horribly in love with her best friend, who is Nate Gray. And trust me when I say horrible it's horrible. Anyways, let's proceed.

**O o O o O o –(A/N: it means end of character's point of view)**

"Alex! Mitchie's here!" Mrs. Russo yelled downstairs.

Alex didn't reply. She was looking at herself at the mirror, practicing her facial expressions. Vain, right?

"Coming!" Alex finally answered while dashing down the stairs.

It was 6:45 in the morning. Alex found her family already busy. Mr. Russo was already out, while Mrs. Russo was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Justin was busy reading a magazine while Max was busy eating his cornflakes in two different bowls. She scanned the room for Mitchie, there she was sitting at the living room.

"Morning, guys!" Alex headed to Mitchie's direction she was glaring at her. Alex couldn't help but to force a smile at her face.

"Did you wear make-up?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow, still glaring at Alex.

"What are you talking about? You know I don't wear make-up! I'm perfectly happy with my face." Alex replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey! Do I look nice in my clothes?" Alex asked Mitchie, trying to change the subject.

Mitchie's face softened a little. She observed Alex's today's outfit.

Alex wore a green checkered shirt, on the inside was an electronic pink shirt, skinny jeans, green Converse sneakers, and as usual, Alex's hair was in a high ponytail. Alex never put her hair down when she's around with people. Not even around her friends, they never saw Alex's hair down since she was five.

"Yes, you do look nice. Next time, I'll choose your clothes for you so that Nate will notice you." Mitchie teased at Alex.

Alex, being a good actress said, "Pssh. I don't like Nate!" she lied.

"Sure you don't," Mitchie said sarcastically. She knew that Alex likes Nate. She took another look at Alex and then she stood up and went to the mirror applying fresh coat of peach lip gloss.

Alex sighed; she went to the kitchen and ate a sandwich. Not even bothering to say hi to her family.

A car honked outside. Mitchie squealed. Alex was getting annoyed with Mitchie's squealing.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Alex said while taking her backpack. She forgot that her dad was already out.

Alex and Mitchie saw the black car of Shane. They went inside the car.

Shane and Nate were talking. Alex and Mitchie sat at the backseat.

"Hey!" Nate greeted, and then followed by Shane taking a look at the rearview mirror.

"Hey!" Alex and Mitchie replied.

Then Shane started driving to school.

**MITCHIE'S POV**:

I looked at Alex, studying her body language. As always, Alex always looks at Nate with a dreamy smile on her face.

If she keeps continue doing this, everybody will notice. I thought.

Alex is pretty. When I say pretty, I mean she has those faces that look beautiful without applying anything on her face. I keep convincing her to make her hair straighter, wax those eyebrows, dress like a girl, and blah, blah, blah. She said that she's comfortable in her boyish-style of hers. Stupid, right? I said that she's a girl, she must act and dress like one. But she keeps ignoring my advices.

Why? It's so quiet. I hate quietness. So, I decided to speak.

"I'm so freakin' excited! It's our sophomore year, which means…" I trailed off, waiting for them to answer.

"That we should spend every moment making unforgettable memories, and to have fun!" Alex continued with a big smile on her face.

"In a new school, of course." I added. We all laughed.

Our old school was burned down after freshman year. So we transferred into a new school.

"We're here!" Shane said taking the car's key. Then Shane parked the car.

We all got out of the car and gave each other big hugs and kisses, in a friendly way of course.

"Let's go!" I squealed while taking Alex's hand.

"Mitch, let's get our schedule." Alex said while linking her elbow to mine.

"Bye, guys! See you later!" Alex and I said.

"Wow, this school is bigger than our former school." I said, amazed.

"Mitch, what's your locker number?" Alex asked me while we walked towards the lockers.

"305, how 'bout you?" I replied.

"307!" She squealed.

"Gosh, mine's 308. Shane's 304." Nate said joining our conversation.

After we finished putting things in our locker, we walked towards the school hallway.

"So, what's your first period?" Shane asked us all.

"Algebra." I groaned.

"Science!" Alex said.

"History," Nate answered.

"English." Shane replied.

"Are you all taking chorus?" I asked them with a big grin plastered on my face.

Their faces lit up. When it comes to music their faces always lit up. It's the subject that we never failed.

"Yeah, totally!" They all said in unison.

"Oh, Science lab is here. See you guys at lunch!" Alex waved goodbye and went inside the Science lab.

"Bye, Lex!" Shane, Nate, and I said, waving our hands goodbye.

"History class is here. Oh, there's your classroom Shane!" Nate pointed out.

"Good! Algebra's there." I said, pointing at the door.

"Bye, see you all at lunch!" I told them, opening the classroom's door.

"Bye, Mitch!" They said.

I entered the classroom and I took a seat.

Ugh, another torture begins.

**ALEX'S POV**:

Science class was a blur. Even though it was one of my favorite subjects, yet I find this day weird. It was kind of boring, we were assigned to different seats, and we introduced each other, yadda yadda.

I walked to my second class, English. Not even bothering to go to my locker. As I walked to second class, I stopped and took a good look at myself at the nearby mirror. I looked around to see if anyone was there. No one. Good.

I sighed and looked at my reflection at the mirror. Starting from my hair, these brownish-black frizzy hair. Such a mess. My fingers wandered around my face. To my unwaxed eyebrows, unpowdered face, unlipglossed lips. Then back to my frizzy hair. I removed the hairclip, and adjusted my frizzy hair. This is the first time I'm putting my hair down in front of everybody. Mitchie was right, I definitely needed a makeover. But I'm just not ready yet. I sighed. I'm so ugly.

How will Nate like me in this situation? Ugly me.

Then the second-period alarm clock rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Your review is appreciated! Oh, please no mean comments. I need at least two reviews before uploading another chapter. Thanks.<strong>

**Nicole **


	2. Chapter 2: Not My Fault

**CHAPTER 2: NOT MY FAULT!**

**ALEX'S POV:**

Second and third period is over it was now lunchtime. Meaning, meet Mitch and the guys. I walked towards the cafeteria and took my lunch. I'm having a sandwich, a pack of Cheetos (oh yeah, I'm a junk lover!), apple juice, and for dessert, a rockslide brownies.

Things were going pretty cool because I had managed to sneak past the cheerleaders table without any pompoms being thrown at you. Ugh, it's so infuriating that even though it's lunchtime the cheerleaders are still practicing.

I went towards our table, as usual. Mitchie, Shane, and Nate are not yet there. I guess I have to eat alone. I sat down and started eating my sandwich. Gosh, I feel so lonely.

I already finished the sandwich, and I already finished doing my English and History homework. Mitchie and the guys are not yet here. They better have an explanation of why they're late.

"Hey, Lex!" Shane greeted, taking a seat beside me.

"Hey," I mumbled almost inaudible.

"Whoa, am I dreaming or what? Is your hair actually down?" Shane asked me with his eyes wide as a balloon.

"Allie, why so glum chum today?" Mitchie asked, seating on my right side.

She looked at Shane, whose eyes are still wide, and then me. I think she finally understood why Shane's eyes are like that because she gave a loud squeak of surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Lex! What happened to you? Who are you and what have you done to Alex Russo, our best friend?" she squealed, shaking my arm.

"Stop it! You guys are crazy! It's just a hair." I explained.

They nodded and looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm fine," I said, getting annoyed with them.

"Shane, where's Nate?" Mitchie asked, changing the topic.

I could feel my eyes lit up. I pretended that I'm not listening, I pretended to finish the brownies.

"How should I know?" Shane answered, busy eating his lunch.

My heart sank. Why would Nate not attend lunch? I mean, it's okay but at least he would've texted.

"How's Jason?" I asked Shane.

"Oh, he's going to school here after one week. He went to Canada with our aunt."

"Do you miss him" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Of course! He's my brother." He said, faking an offensive tone.

Then we laughed.

"What's you next class?" Shane asked us.

"Gym." Mitchie and I said in unison.

We looked at each other, then we started screaming like we both lost our minds.

All of us laughed again.

The bell rang; it meant that lunch time is over.

We stood up and Mitchie and I hugged Shane goodbye.

"What's your last class? Mine's music." I said.

"Music, too!" Shane and Mitchie said in unison. They looked at each other and then both of them blushed. Hmm… blush? Oh, Shane and Mitchie you are so dead! I'm so going to kill you with questions.

"Okay. Bye Shane! See you at music class." I waved goodbye to Shane. Mitchie and I went to the girls' locker room.

Mitchie and I were putting our stuff in our new locker. I took my gym uniform out of my backpack and unwrapped the plastic cover.

"Oh my gosh, Mitch. Why are these shorts so… short?" I complained while holding the short.

Ugh, you know that shorts that less than an inch before they reach your butt's lower cheek?

"I know. That's why they call 'em shorts because they're short!" She joked.

"So you're wearing them? And you're okay with it?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know. C'mon let's change!" Mitchie answered.

I groaned. I reluctantly stood up and changed my civilian clothes into our gym class uniform. I looked at Mitchie she looked great in shorts.

"OMG, Lex!" Mitchie squealed, causing the other girls in the locker room to look at her.

"Ooops. Sorry!" she apologized, clapping her hand in her mouth.

Then the other girls rolled their eyes and continued to do what they're doing.

"Mitchie, ugh. I feel so naked. I feel I look like a slut!" I whined sitting on the floor and hugging my legs.

I never wore shorts in public ever! In our old school we used to wear jogging pants in gym class.

Mitchie joined me. "Alex, I know you grew up in a strict and a conservative family. But trust me, if you want to pass gym class you have to be used wearing shorts." She said, while putting her hand in my shoulder.

I looked at her and I smiled. "I know this is your first time wearing shorts but you have to pretend that you don't care. You know, play it cool. Besides, it's not our fault why we're wearing shorts that are too short." She continued.

I hugged her. "Thanks for the comfort Mitch!" I said, smiling.

"Come on, then." She said standing me up.

We went to the gym. Coach Fields said we're playing volleyball. Ooh, I love volleyball.

We were divided into two groups. Mitchie and I were on the same group. We played volleyball. And our team won. The bell rang again, gym class is over.

"Okay, girls hit the showers!" Coach Fields said.

Then we ran our way to the showers.

It's music class already. I ran to the music room. A few people were already in the room. Mitchie and Shane are not yet inside. Then I saw Nate he was sitting on the middle row. I sat beside him.

"Hey, Nate! Why did you miss lunch?" I asked him casually, trying to play it cool like it's not a big deal. But deep inside of me, it is.

He looked at me, his eyes widen. "Allie! I'm sorry I missed lunch with you guys. I promise I'll make it up to you guys." He said sincerely.

"Where were you?" I asked him again.

"Oh, I went for football tryouts. I couldn't contact you because I forgot to charge my phone last night." He answered.

"It's okay. Apology accepted." I said.

"Really? Thanks, Lex." He said.

"No problem."

"Allie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Why is your hair down?"

I swear; I forgot that my hair is not on a pony tail. I could feel blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Is it really that ugly?" I mumbled.

"I promise this is the last time I'm putting my hair down in public again." I said.

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant. I mean that it's nice, I like it." He said.

Nice? Oh, no. Nice is not what I'm expecting from you Nate! It is the last time that I'll ever put my hair down again. I said to myself.

"I'll think about it." I mumbled.

"Good."

Moments later, Mitchie appeared. She sat down beside me.

"Hey, Nate! We missed you at lunch today." She said.

"I know. Where's Shane?"

"Don't know,"

"Hey!" Shane greeted while taking a seat beside Mitchie.

"So what are you taking today, guys?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm taking drums, piano, guitar, and voice." Nate answered.

"The usual, guitar and voice." Shane replied.

"I'm taking piano and voice. I think?" I said, more like a question.

"That's great Lex! I'm taking violin, guitar, and voice." Mitchie responded.

"I thought you don't know how to play the piano?" Nate asked me.

"I don't know but, I know how to read the notes." I answered.

"Ahhh." They said in understanding.

Usually, in our old school I'm only taking voice. I always pretend that I'm bad at it. I don't know if I'm good at singing. I never performed in front, and that's the last thing I'd do. I never want of sing in front of an audience. I have this huge stage fright.

"Okay, I'm Miss Rain, your music teacher. Kindly introduce yourselves and say what you are taking, please." A woman in her early thirties said.

We introduced ourselves and then said what we're taking.

"So, I want volunteers please. If you volunteered, means extra points. Who knows how to play 'To Love You More' by Celine Dion in violin?" She asked the whole class.

Nobody answered. Then Mitchie raised her hand.

"Miss Torres, please come to the stage." Miss Rain said.

I was shocked. My jaw dropped. I saw Shane and Nate's shocked faces too.


End file.
